


It's your fault, baby boy 'cause you're the one that sparked this

by sinnerinsecret



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Pining, Self-Lubrication, and ensuing messy rimming, i am opening my door inviting everyone to come shame me personally. i welcome it!, poorly shoehorned in emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerinsecret/pseuds/sinnerinsecret
Summary: Nick's heat arrives at the worst (best?) possible time.





	It's your fault, baby boy 'cause you're the one that sparked this

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up happy anniversary of this cursed ship. it's been a year take this refuse so i can delete it forever off my harddrive
> 
> as always this is Fake Fictional Bullshit and even though i'm under the impression that, thank god, it's been long enough that no one will even glance at this evil document, if you have any ire or criticisms feel free to come on by and waste me in real irl.
> 
> this is all just porn bc thats all i can create i guess sry not sry

Nick wasn't quite sure what to expect at PAX East, in between last-minute packing, flight and hotel bookings arranged weeks in advance, but he wasn't about to turn down any opportunity to visit and work with his coworkers in such an exhilarating environment.

Even if it meant going all the way to the east coast to do so -- he'd only been to Boston once before, and didn't have the highest of opinions. But the thought of meeting up with friends he typically only interacted with through voice and text chat was enough to spur him into excitement.

 

* * *

 

Nick knew Griffin was an alpha, and Nick made no secret of his omega status. They had confided this to each other enough, throughout their multitude of media enterprises, often cracking lewd jokes about their roles and poking fun at each other. It was all well and good to banter through microphones in entirely separate states, but both tended to forget the physical differences until they eventually met up in person again -- at which point, they would be violently reminded of the effect the other had on them.

Both were sex-positive enough not to be weirded out by the castes, and even through making incredibly obscene jokes they could keep it professional, as Griffin cracked knot puns and Nick plaintively talked about boy pussies. But it was _different_ when they were together.

The convention had recording rooms available for journalists and content creators, and the two had scheduled to tape an episode of CoolGames together. It went relatively well -- their comedic energy and dynamic chemistry accelerated while working in the same environment, but there was something _else_ there, too.

Maybe it was the way Nick could now scent the alpha pheromones Griffin emanated, and he never imagined how intoxicating it could be. Maybe because seeing him, in _real life_ , not just a crooning voice from a microphone made Nick violently appreciate the difference between them.

Most likely it was because (with the worst fucking timing _ever)_ he had just entered his heat, and though he took suppressants to keep from interfering with work, it wasn't easy to overlook at such close quarters. He knew that Griffin noticed, and Griffin's lack of reaction worried him.

Especially when Griffin would lean into the microphone, his voice rough and hungry, making a joke about _something_ , some stupid Waluigi sex game and all the blood rushed to Nick’s dick, slickness between his thighs, and he hated how obvious he was. It was easier to control when they were apart, how hearing his name high and fluttery on Griffin's lips did such obscene things to him, but in person, combining those electric vocalizations with Griffin's company... it was nearly unbearable.

Maybe it was because his heat made him that much hornier, but the past day of interviewing and live coverage from the convention floor featured nonstop fantasies of Griffin topping him, murmuring those same words that set him off into his ear. It was _very_ unwanted and _very_ distracting, especially as they tried to get work done, and Griffin would look at him curiously every time Nick trailed off or lost his train of thought.

"You okay, bud?" Griffin would say, voice laced with concern, but maybe, _maybe_ there was an edge of something else to it, too.

"Yeah," Nick would laugh, trying to keep it casual, trying _not_ to act like his thoughts were currently ten feet deep in the gutters. "Just, uh... spacin' out. You know how it is."

"Yeah, sure," Griffin would reply, and they would pick up where they left off, but Nick couldn't shake his thoughts from Griffin's soft lips, and wondering what they'd feel like against his own.

It was so _bad_ , so _gross_ , he was in so deep. He blamed his estrus, jacked off a _lot_ to try to get it out of his system, and cursed that it landed on the same week as the trip. He wasn't sure why he had attached so closely to Griffin -- didn't know why he wasn't pining after one of the other alphas in the workplace instead -- but his feelings wouldn't go away, no matter how far he tried to push them aside.

And now Griffin was wrapping up the episode, with Nick laughing along, goofing through the outro, but his thoughts weren't entirely there, and his dick was already uncomfortably heavy when Griffin licked his lips, swallowed, and sat back.

"Nick." Oh, fuck, they were gonna have to talk about this.

"Yeah?" He cursed how high his voice sounded, he didn't _need_ this --

"Nick, my dude." Griffin settled, crossing his legs, looking only a bit awkward. "Uh, we don't have to talk if you really don't want to. I just-- I can tell you're a little bit, ahh... distracted."

Nick groaned, covering his face. "It's that obvious? I _never_ could have guessed."

"Uh, I mean, not in _that_ way," Griffin hurried to amend, "I just, I've worked with you so much, I can tell you're not one hundred percent here, even if you seem like you are? You're out of it, a little bit." Griffin cleared his throat. "But, uh, yeah, I can smell you, too. I know you're in heat."

He never considered himself easily flustered, but Nick felt his face grow hot. _Why_ did Griffin make him feel like a damn high schooler with a crush?

"Yeahhh... I mean, I am. I'm not ashamed about it. It's just, how it is right now." Nick tried his best to laugh, but it sounded far too strained to be authentic. "It's been a bit _annoying_ I guess but, y'know..."

"That's the thing," Griffin said, frowning in thought, nudging his glasses and that tiny gesture was so unbelievably _cute_. "I know you're not ashamed and you can just like, deal with it on your own. So why's it affecting you so bad?"

" _Fuck_ , Griffin." Nick exhaled. "I don't _know_ why, because I shouldn't be feeling like this, and it's so goddamn annoying to let it take over, I just WISH I could stop thinking about y--" He managed to stop himself. "Uh."

"Hmmm." Griffin looked him over, scrutinizing, and Nick grew weak all over again, despite himself. Griffin lounged carelessly, his alpha scent heavy in the air, and Nick was wet, very wet, and trying desperately not to think about Griffin's dick in extensive detail. "Hey, Nick? Gotta question for you."

"Yeah?" _Why wouldn't his voice chill the fuck out._

"Are you..." Griffin trailed off, a grin cracking out on his face. "You're thirsting for me, aren't you?"

Well, it was obvious, wasn't it? Griffin was just as attuned to these biological responses, and Nick must be a mess of pheromones.

At least Griffin didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, I am," Nick said, trying to act like it was no big deal. "And I feel like I should try to justify it, but I'll probably just make a bigger ass out of myself if I do."

Griffin grinned even wider, placing his chin in his hands. "No no, _do_ go on, I wanna hear aaaaall about how horny you are for me."

This was absolutely the worst possible scenario.

Nick groaned, partially from frustration and partially because Griffin, eyes wide and bright, leaning towards him with a coy smile, was an image that would stick for a while. "Uh. I don't think you want to hear about it. It's... gross." He exhaled, running his fingers through his hair. "And, actually, fuck you for it. I don't know _what_ your nasty alpha chemicals have managed to do to me but I literally haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I'm pretty sure that's mostly your fault? So I blame you for it." He was rambling now, getting too into it, but he'd been holding his words back for the past three days and Griffin's gaze drilling into him made him deflate. "Stupid alpha Griffin. With your dumb knot and shit. It's so hard to be around you 'cause I can't think of anything else. Can't stop jacking off to you and it's all your fault, I hope you're happy."

Nick was _way_ oversharing, but he couldn't help it. If Griffin asked to him to strip down right there, he would, with how weakened his resolve was. Though he couldn't help himself, he still felt _really_ embarrassed, and got up to leave.

"Nick." The edge of forcefulness in Griffin's voice made him pause immediately. "Sit down."

And like a good little omega, he did.

 _Damn it all_ , Nick thought to himself.

"Dude, it's like... it's totally cool if you're attracted to me like that." Griffin scooted the chair forward so he was closer to Nick, his heart racing with the sudden proximity. "I'm kind of flattered actually, if I'm honest. And you don't have to blame your goddamn _heat_. We've talked enough about how stupid these made-up social castes are, and if you're fantasizing about boning me, that's all there is to it." Griffin grinned at the expression of abject horror on Nick's face. "Stop acting like such a baby about it. We talk about vore and blowjobs ten times a week for _work_."

After a slow silence, as Nick struggled to recall the concept that Griffin didn't actually hate him, Griffin continued, choosing his words carefully, "And, uh, if it helps? _Jesus_ , dude, I think you're cute. Like, totally unrelated to anything that's been happening the past few days. I always have." Griffin laughed nervously. "And seeing you so flustered about it? It _definitely_ doesn't help."

Nick's thoughts were short circuiting, and he internally berated himself for it. It wasn't at all like him to totally trip over his words and be so... tsundere. He couldn't concentrate at all, with Griffin so close, distracted by his warm smile and fingers that Nick wished would lace between his own.

"Aw, jeez, man." Nick forced a laugh, despite feeling like his voice didn't exist. "That's, uh... wow."

Abandoning his pretense of indifference, Nick placed his hand over Griffin's, running his fingers across the other man's skin. He _needed_ this tiny physical contact, if nothing else, and he averted his eyes from Griffin's gaze. Nick wished he could say more, but couldn't find the words.

"Hmm." Griffin heard Nick's sharp intake of breath. "Bud, I have a weird question for you, don't freak out about it."

"Mmhm?"

Griffin chuckled a little, and the nervousness in his voice made Nick finally look up to meet him in the eyes. Griffin was a bit disheveled, looking in the other direction, fingers fumbling through his hair. "Nick, do you wanna fuck?"

He felt like all the air had left the room. Nick opened his mouth, tried to speak, and realized that he didn't seem to have a physical form anymore? Other than his dick, protesting loudly in his pants, and the slick hot heat pooling between his legs.

"Uhhh," was his dignified answer, and he was shocked when Griffin laughed loudly.

"Fuck, what are we doing, we're acting so _stupid,"_ he said. "Nick, you look like, I dunno, I just told you we're pregnant. Dude. We're both consenting adults, and this is a casual thing, y'know? We can still be friends and everything can be the same as usual, and if you never want to do it again, that's cool. I'm down for it. I _think_ you're down for it, if the absolutely delicious smells comin' from you are any indication. But if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Nick forced air into his lungs, reminded himself he needed to breathe, because it would suck if he dropped dead right now on the precipice of this new, very exciting development.

He took a few shaky breaths to steady himself. Griffin McElroy was asking if he wanted to have sex with him. _He'd had a crush on Griffin for years._ He half believed that he'd somehow ascended to an alternate reality, or maybe that he never actually woke up this morning. Whatever the case, he needed to power through, so he wouldn't wake up before feeling Griffin's dick in his ass.

"Hell yeah, dude," he said, almost too scared to speak up, in case it was some sort of horrible trick. "I want to. Oh, _god_ , I want to."

Relief washed over Griffin's face. "Ahh. Okay. That's really good. Because the noises you're making right now? The way your heat is making you smell?" His voice lowered an octave, sending shivers across Nick's skin. "I could take you right now, here in the recording room, and you don't _know_ how hard it is to keep myself from slamming you into the fucking floor."

Nick’s breath stuttered, mind fuzzy, Griffin's words and heavy gaze making him melt. If Griffin so much as touched him, he'd mold into the man, utterly plying under his touch.

"Okay then," Nick said, his uncharacteristically calm voice betraying the fact that his mind was racing faster than it ever had. "Uh, we should probably get out of here then."

"Yeah," Griffin agreed. " _Wow I can't believe I'm saying this,_ and I'm sorry for how bad it sounds but do you..." his voice cracked slightly as he grinned at his words, "want to come back to my hotel room with me?"

"Mood _killed,_ " Nick complained dramatically, though smiling through it. "If we can even make it there."

And, somehow, they did. It was quite possibly the most arduous thing Nick had ever managed, with a needy half-mast, slick coating the insides of his legs, and Griffin's burning presence beside him.

The hotel elevators doors opened with a chime, and Nick gasped into Griffin's mouth, whining with pleasure at the knee between his legs.

"You like that?" Griffin purred into his ear, teeth grazing down his neck, grip tightening on his wrists.

"Griffin," Nick panted, "we're here, fuck. We gotta--"

He struggled to extricate himself from Griffin's grasp, and in response Griffin bit down harder, growling into Nick's ear, "God, Nick, I want to take you right here, I want to _so_ badly--"

Nick whimpered, melting into Griffin's grasp, unable to pull himself away from the death grip the alpha had on him. Griffin forced Nick's knees further apart, grinding his thigh up between them, and Nick cried out, his mind kicking into overdrive.

"Griffin. Griffin Griffin Griffin. We can't stay here," Nick said, best he could in between labored breaths and his own sex-fuddled mind.

Slowly Griffin withdrew, and Nick found himself missing the other man's mouth on his pulse.

"Yeah. Yeah." Griffin tried to control his breathing, licking his swollen lips, and Nick couldn't tear his eyes away. "T's not far."

Somehow they made it down the hall -- _somehow_ , in between Griffin linking his arms around Nick from behind, pushing him against the wall, biting his neck and grinding hard against his ass, somehow in between their antics they managed enough distance to swipe the key card of Griffin's hotel room door and shove it open.

By the time Griffin had closed and locked the door again, Nick was already sprawled on the bed, hurriedly yanking off his jacket and flinging it across the room.

"Dude, _dude_ , you're so excited," Griffin grinned, unzippering his hoodie and shrugging it off his shoulders. "No rush. We've got _all_ night, baby."

"I know, but I needed you inside me yesterday," Nick said, voice strained, as Griffin's shirt rode up and exposed a narrow strip of hipbone. Griffin turned to fold his hoodie over the back of a chair -- like a damn considerate human being -- and Nick couldn't help but blurt out, "Hey, you're, uh. You're really pretty."

He mentally scolded himself the second the words escaped his lips, as Griffin turned back to look at him in surprise.

"I mean," Nick hurried to amend, flustered, "I haven't _always_ been attracted to y-you, uh, of course not. I guess I always appreciated how good-looking you were, and _oh god_ how delicious your voice is… but I definitely never thought about you saying obscene things. And it wasn't super awkward to meet you for the first time 'cause I'd been jacking off while listening to you talk for years." Nick had no idea where he was going. "Uh. Shit. I mean, you're handsome. And pretty hot." He bit his lip and stared down at his hands. _Stop talking._

"He-ey. Nick." Griffin's voice was low and reassuring, and Nick looked up to see Griffin on the edge of the bed, settling next to him. He realized how hard Griffin had become in his jeans, and the overwhelming alpha scent made it difficult for Nick not to roll over and offer himself right away. "Nick." Griffin took a deep breath. "Okay, it's hard to talk right, 'cause the way you smell is really doing things to me, man, so bear with me. But, god, I've always thought you're cute. And I might've thought about you once or twice too. And once or twice _may_ be an underestimation." He laughed a little, pushing Nick backwards onto the bed, shoving him down with his hands on his shoulders. "So this right now? It's all sorts of magical, and I kinda can't believe it's really happening, and _fuck_ , dude, I'm gonna make it _so_ good for you, but if anything's ever too much or you don't like where it's going -- just lemme know, and I'll stop. Talk to me. We're in it together." Griffin in pulled in close to nip against the edge of Nick's jaw, tasting his quavering breaths and pounding pulse under his tongue. "Now get the hell out of that shirt."

Nick obeyed, pulling the fabric over his head best he could with Griffin's heavy pressure atop him. His scent was suffocating, so powerful that Nick felt close to blacking out. Griffin’s existence was so tactile and _real_ , and the gravity of this situation smothered him.

He was dangerously close to something new and exciting, something he had been craving for so very long, and finally detecting it within his reach sent his senses into overdrive.

"You okay?" Griffin said gently, running his hands up the plane of Nick's body. "I know it's a lot. We can go slow."

"Mmhmm," Nick murmured, afraid if he tried to speak his words would dissolve into meaningless blubbering and pleading.

Griffin exhaled, and dragged his hands over Nick's skin, tracing the contours of his torso, through the dusting of coarse hair that travelled down his chest and tummy, disappearing into the curve of his waistband. Griffin scraped his fingertips along Nick's hipbones, and he groaned at the sensation, his head falling back into the sheets.

"Fuck--" Nick gasped, bucking up his hips, "Griffin, keep touching me, _god_ Griffin, please."

"Definitely," Griffin noted, scratching along the sides of Nick's ribcage, which elicited a high-pitched whine from the other man. "You like being touched like this?"

"Yes, _oh god yes_ I do, it's the best thing ever," Nick panted, shifting to wrap his legs around Griffin's waist.

In response, Griffin slid his hands underneath Nick's body, and drew his nails down the length of Nick's back. He scored long, elaborate paths down the expanse of flushed pink skin, memorizing every detail -- how soft it was, how it gave under the pressure of his fingers, the dip and curve of his spine and shoulder blades.

Nick was transfixed, in utter ecstasy. Shaking from the sheer overstimulation of the contact, he tilted his head back, forcing himself to keep breathing when every pleasure receptor in his body was activated to maximum. He felt fireworks erupt behind his eyes with every brush against his skin, and he couldn't even find the breath to make any noise of agreement.

"Holy shit, you _really_ do like this," Griffin said in amazement, watching Nick's expression. After just a moment, his tone shifted slightly, deeper, huskier, pushing to see how far he could go with Nick. "You like bein' scratched like a dog? You wanna be my little puppy? I'll treat you like a _good_ boy."

"Woof," Nick replied meekly in response, to which Griffin erupted in laughter, pressing his forehead against Nick's chest.

"Sorry. Maybe not this time. I dunno if I have enough patience right now to keep up a role."

"That's fair enough," Nick said, his head swimming. "Don't be afraid to be rough with me, though. And, mmm," he trailed off for a second, the words cloyingly sweet in his memory, "please keep calling me a good boy."

Griffin pressed kisses against Nick's collarbone, his hands sweeping around to push against his shoulders. "Of course, bud. How did I know you were into praise? _Hmm._ "

He withdrew to pull off his own shirt, cherishing Nick's soft hum of appreciation as Griffin's skin became exposed. Griffin vaguely wished he had brought some sort of collar or leash equipment -- but no. That would be for next time.

 _If_ Nick wanted a next time. And Griffin was going to do his best to ensure he would.

"You're so damn cute," Griffin murmured, grazing his fingers down to the waistband of Nick's pants. "God, Nick, I want to wreck you so hard. I want to pound you through the floor. I want to see you _so fucking unraveled,_ right on the edge and begging for me to let you come." His voice haltered and broke off. "If that's okay with you."

Nick's voice trembled, as he pictured Griffin mounting him like an animal, and felt more slickness blooming between his legs. "More than okay. Please do, _please_ Griffin. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week, fill me up with your cum, _please. Griffin._ "

"Fuck, baby," Griffin breathed, fiddling with the edge of Nick's waistband and toying the button and zipper. His own erection begged for attention in his pants. Nick looked so endearing, his hands clutching the sheets above his head as if they were the only things anchoring him to reality, his flushed face and tousled hair, his pinkening skin bright with bite and scratch marks, and Griffin could smell his arousal, magnified tenfold by his heat.

Nick pushed his hips up, whining. "Griffin, please. You're torturing me. I've been wanting this for fuckin' months."

"Alright, alright."

Griffin drew back to pluck at the button of his own jeans, ignoring Nick's high-pitched whine, struggling for a moment to pull them off without losing his position, but he managed to kick them to the side and Nick felt close to tears from the sudden influx of heady alpha pheromones.

"Oh," Nick whimpered, his hands trembling, unable to tear his eyes from the bulge in Griffin's boxers. "Oh, _shit_. Griffin. I'm going to fucking die. You smell so good..." He took a shaky breath, heat pounding in his head, his own pants ruined from his wetness. "You could literally tell me to do anything you want right now and I'd do it, _fuck_ , I'll suck your dick one hundred times, I'll let you fuck me upside down, I'll do whatever you want if it just means I get to have you inside me."

Griffin had to admit that Nick's earnest begging was doing  _unspeakable_ thingsto him, and he felt his arousal strain harder with every word. He couldn't deny that Nick's scent was just as intoxicating. Absently he hoped he would last longer than a minute once he entered the other man, because he needed to savor every moment of it.

"Lay still," Griffin instructed, and Nick instantly froze, balling his fists in the sheets over his head.

Griffin moved forward to run his fingertips down Nick's belly, smirked at his sharp intake of breath, the flutter of his eyes making Griffin's dick twitch. Griffin hesitated at Nick's waistband, giving a moment to take in the sight of the other man panting and begging for him.

"God," Griffin breathed, "you're so fuckin' pretty. I'm gonna enjoy this."

He undid the clasp and pull of Nick's jeans, tugging them down so they bunched around Nick's ankles, and to his merit, he didn't move a muscle the entire time. Swimming in the thick scent of Nick's heat, Griffin closed his eyes, arousal pumping through his veins. "Okay. Alright."

"Please," Nick murmured, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the horrible empty feeling of need. His heat was desolating him, making him tremble.

Griffin couldn't take any more of the hot friction against his nethers, and besides, it would be fine to torture Nick just a little bit more. He pulled the waistband of his boxers over his pounding hard-on, sighing with relief once it was finally exposed, and he noticed how Nick immediately went rigid.

"Fuck," Griffin murmured, trailing his fingers along his own length, smearing the beads of precum gathering at his tip across the length of the shaft. He felt his knot, not quite yet swollen but perking to attention, and his whole length was twitching and sending electricity shooting across his skin with every brush of contact.

" _Griffin."_ Nick whined as loud as he could, sounding absolutely wrecked, pitiable and sorrowful. "You're fucking torturing me, PLEASE Griffin, g- _od_ ," Nick's hips thrusted up without meaning to, bucking wildly, humping the air, desperate for purchase. "I need something, anything, please, god I just wanna fuck you so bad, want you to fuck me like an animal--'"

"Oh, believe me, I _will_ ," Griffin growled, moving his hands to wrap around Nick's wrists and force them against the bed, as he bucked his hips forward and ground against Nick's (still clothed) groin. "I'm gonna make you my fucking bitch and you're gonna beg for everything I give you."

Nick threw his head back, panting, pushing his hips back up against Griffin's rolling against his. His eyes fluttered closed as the sweet relief of contact, brief and insufficient but still _something._ Hot bursts of pleasure bloomed behind his eyes, with every brush of contact Griffin made against him.

He genuinely thought he could've reached orgasm, just from Griffin grinding against him like that, but the alpha was growing impatient for more. Griffin freed his grip from Nick's wrists and leaned back on his heels, to tug Nick's shorts down and over his erection.

"Fuck," Griffin murmured, the scent of Nick's heat raw and heavy in the room. He drew his fingertips over Nick's hipbones, tracing the glory trail that ran down from his navel to his --

This was happening, wasn't it, Griffin thought, a strange buzz of excitement lighting up his nerves. Holy fuck, it was really happening. This was Nick Robinson. His coworker. His _friend._ That he was about to fuck. He kind of couldn't believe that here he was, about to do this, on the verge of something so new and _so_ very good.

"Put your legs around my neck," Griffin said, unable to look away from Nick's swollen arousal, and the slick pooling around his entrance. Nick instantly acquiesced, lacing his ankles behind Griffin's head, who slid his hands under Nick's body to grip his rear. He hesitated for just a moment to take in the heady aroma, before he cautiously leaned forward to lick a long, hot stripe over Nick's slick entrance.

A high pitched whine emanated above him, and Griffin grinned, spurred on by such a reaction. He delicately probed Nick's hole with his soft tongue, lapping at the sweet slick and humming with appreciation at the soft breathy noises Nick was making.

"'m trying not to be gross," Griffin said, unable to stop the lilt of joy to his voice, "but it's so fulfilling to make you feel good, and _fuck_ you are _so_ wet, so eager just for me, it's kinda flattering. But, uh, if I go too far with it, lemme know--"

"Please," Nick gasped out, his fingers balling in the sheets. The sight of Griffin, head between his legs, made his heart catch in his throat. "Be fuckin' sloppy, make noises, _god please Griffin_ , please fucking eat me out-- _fuck_."

Nick's cries were breathy and high, encouraging Griffin to keep up the careful, delicate ministrations of his tongue to Nick's entrance. Slipping over the tight muscle, lapping at the slick, and eventually darting inside to taste -- Griffin utterly _adored_ the uncharacteristically high yelp Nick made -- using his lips and tongue to suckle at the skin and the strong, musky taste of his oils.

Finally Griffin retreated, taking a moment to rest his chin against Nick's hipbones and breathe, and Nick whined as he saw his own juices shiny and wet on Griffin's face, and he _knew_ that sight was one that would stick in his memories for a while.

"Griffin," Nick said, his voice still pitched higher than usual, "this is good. It's, uh, a lot to get used to, and _fuck_ I'm still trying to take it in that it's even happening in the first place." Another wave of solemn realization passed over him. "I'm having sex with Griffin McElroy, fuck. Wow, this is happening."

Worry creased Griffin's face. "Shit, is it not good? I can stop--"

" _Fuck no_ ," Nick amended quickly, _god_ Griffin looked so cute concerned (concerned for _him)._ "Holy shit dude, we are so good! I could literally come from you just eating my ass like that, god I could come just from looking at you..." Nick exhaled shakily. "It's only... I really can't believe it. Like that it's actually here." He smiled shyly. "I've been wanting this for so long."

"Get used to it buddy, gonna make this heat _mem_ orable for you. I'll make you feel _real_ nice." Griffin's voice deepened into a husky snarl, as he pushed up from his elbows to clamber over Nick's body, pressing a trail of kisses up his torso that made the omega shudder. "Dude, I'm gonna wreck you six ways to Sunday. I'm gonna leave you so raw we'll have to carry you around tomorrow. I'll nut in you _so_ hard you'll fucking _taste_ it. Gonna bust a knot so big we'll be stuck together for a week. Jesus, you're so cute." He bit down at the juncture of Nick's jawbone, teeth tugging at his ear lobe, whispering filthy promises into Nick's shivering, eager form. "Nick, I'm gonna make you come harder than you ever have, you'll feel it in your goddamn teeth. Gonna make you scream my name so loud, _all_ the neighbors will know who we are. We're gonna burn a fucking hole through the bed, s'how hot it'll be. By the time we're done you won't be able to tell where your ass ends and my dick begins." Griffin hummed appreciatively, with Nick trembling with arousal beneath him, as he nibbled at the sensitive skin, his breath ghosting hot over the shell of Nick's ear. "Bud, this will be worth the wait. I promise."

Nick shook like a leaf, raptured by Griffin's words, hanging onto them like they were the only thing anchoring him to reality. Arousal coiled through his gut, and he wanted nothing more than to push his ass onto Griffin's dick and have the alpha fuck him whichever way he wanted. "Griffin," Nick said, his voice tremulous and needy, "Griffin--"

He couldn't finish his thought. Shaking, Nick bucked his hips against Griffin's, unable to help a pathetic writhe underneath him, and the desperate mewl that rose in his throat. "I'm _begging_ for you to f-fuck me..."

"Only 'cus you asked so kindly," Griffin replied, settling back, staring lovingly over Nick's body. The omega couldn't tear his eyes away from Griffin's equipment -- swollen, large, _frighteningly_ large with the tip of his member brushing against his navel -- the gentle curve of his knot, down into the swell of Griffin's dense balls.

"Can I touch you?" Nick blurted out before he could restrain himself.

"Fuck yeah, dude," Griffin breathed.

Nick hesitantly reached his hand forward, fingers brushing against Griffin's dick, which twitched under his touch. He rubbed his fingertips over the soft head, slicking over the beads of precum, sliding down the shaft to rub at the vague shape of Griffin's knot. His dick was large enough that at it's widest, Nick couldn't fully wrap his hand around it, and picturing it sliding into him, sheathing itself to the balls within him, bucking and thrusting up into him --

"Oh," Nick whimpered softly, fingers shaking as they travelled up and down Griffin's length. His mind was fuzzy, and he desperately tried to keep his usual persona, but could feel it slipping away from his grasp. "Dude, I-I need you. Now."

Grinning, Griffin lightly pulled Nick's hands away, his dick still twitching and throbbing to attention. "Mmf, feels good to have you tease me like that." He pressed Nick's hands against the bed, running trails of kisses up Nick's body. "Which way do you want me?"

His answer was right at the tip of Nick's tongue. "B-bend me over," Nick gasped, "fuck me hard against the bed, breed me, mount me, make me your bitch, Griffin--"

"Bud, you don't have to tell me twice." One hand still gripping his wrist, Griffin twisted Nick around to lie on his stomach against the bedspread, knees propping him up, spread for ease of access.

Griffin stroked his hands down the length of Nick's back, tracing every bump in his spine, watching the omega tremble and writhe beneath him.

"Please," Nick begged, tears pricking his eyes, "make this, this fucking fire inside me go away, Griffin--"

The other man knelt to press a trail of kisses on Nick's shoulder blades, his cock throbbing, pressed in the skin between them. "This is okay, right? If at any point, you want me stop -- no matter what your heat's telling you -- let me know. I'm listening to you, and I'm gonna start slow, just tell me what you need me to do."

"Yes," Nick murmured, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Griffin offered one last kiss against Nick's neck, before drawing back and positioning himself, every tiny jolt and brush against his rigid cock sending fire shooting through his nerves.

He moved so the tip was barely probing Nick's entrance, so wet, so eager for him, and Griffin slowly began, tiny increments at a time, to edge his way in.

He did his best to stifle his cries against the bedspread, but with every inch of Griffin's length filling Nick’s gaping, needing orifice, Nick lost himself more and more to his hormone induced hysteria.

"Griffin, Griffin, Griffin-Griffin- _Griffin--"_ His voice escalated in pitch, his eyes screwed closed, and his high keening cut through the fog clouding Griffin's mind like a siren.

"S'okay, bud. I'm gonna make this good for you," Griffin crooned, running his hands along Nick's trembling, heaving sides. "Fuck, you're so eager, so ready for me, you've been waiting so damn long for this, haven't you?"

"Y-yes," Nick whimpered, and the near-nonexistent, repressed, rational part of his mind couldn't believe how he sounded.

Griffin had nudged his way to the base of his length, just before the swell of his knot, and took a moment to enjoy the racks of pleasure from feeling Nick shiver and tense around him. His alpha instincts pounded in the back of his mind, demanding him to start powering into the omega, forcing him into the mattress and breeding him like he deserved, but he held out just a moment to reposition himself for a better angle, every nudge sending jolts across his skin and making Nick gasp.

"Fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckme--" Nick had broken into sobs, a meaningless babbling chant as he canted his hips towards Griffin, his own cock full and heavy and leaking onto the bedspread.

The caterwaul of Nick's mating cry seemed to snap something within Griffin, and any final remaining vestiges of restraint broke. With a low, heady growl, he withdrew and thrusted himself, _hard,_ into Nick, and the omega's cries spurred him forward, ramming and rolling his hips against Nick, lost in the thrill of a heat-induced rut.

His dick felt like it was on fire, how hot and tight and slick Nick felt around him, and somewhere deep, in a consciousness he didn't fully understand, he felt like this was right. This was what he had needed, all along, to be _right here_ , fucking Nick like his life depended on it, drinking in his mewls and writhes and his hands, fisting into the fabric, his toes curling, his face pressed against the sheets frozen in ecstasy.

Nick, by contrast, did his best to take in every single detail of the moment, even though he felt as if he was on another higher plane of existence, and close to blacking out any second now.

His pleasure was so raw, so intense, with every thrust of Griffin hitting deep inside of him Nick felt as if it was hitting something _more_ , striking him to his core and reverberating across his limbs like waves across a sheet of water.

Nothing else existed. There was nothing else in the world other than the two of them, the way their bodies crashed together, skin to skin, their moans intermingling into wordless melodies, the clashing scent of omega and alpha thick in the air.

"You're so good, so so so good to me, Nick, this is-- _fuck dude,_ " he gasped as Nick rolled his hips back to match his thrusts, the sensations across his dick sending stars in his vision, "this is, fuck, you're amazing, you're so fucking beautiful and I-I can't believe I get to take you like this, push you into the bed, fuck you _just_ the way you like it and see you cry out for me--"

"Gr-Griffin!" Nick yelped, his mind going white, pleasure building white-hot and vibrating through his nethers. "I c-- I can't, come, unless y..." he let in a long, shaky breath as Griffin withdrew entirely and forced himself harder into Nick, "...pl-please, I need your... your kn-kn..."

Griffin slowed his pace somewhat, panting, his limbs jellified from exhaustion, to shift their positions and angle Nick higher for better ease of access.

He humped against the other man, mind fuzzy, all instincts begging him to force himself all the way inside and tie them together. But he wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

"Grif- _fin_ ," Nick choked through tears.

"Nick," Griffin murmured, and he withdrew himself to thrust once more, and push himself all the way inside Nick, his knot sliding easily with no resistance, to settle inside Nick.

And it was so _fucking_ much, such a surge of emotions all at once, feeling fully enveloped and seeing the way Nick's eyes fluttered, the way he immediately stilled and his tongue lolled out, frozen in ecstasy, and Griffin's orgasm struck him out of nowhere.

Before he knew it he was spilling over into Nick, and he felt himself begin to come a fraction of a second before his feelings caught up with him, and the sudden burst of white hot pleasure was so intense he doubled over across Nick's back, matching his cries. Griffin still humped against Nick, riding out his orgasm as long as he could, as he felt his knot swell, felt Nick tighten around him, and he lost himself to his coital reverie.

Nick considered himself above indulging in flights of fancy, especially regarding how good sex could feel, but in that moment, he felt as if he had ascended and was surrounded by stars.

All he could feel was sudden, immediate fullness, and such a deeply profound feeling of satisfaction he almost cried.

Nick was suddenly boneless, losing the strength in his muscles keeping him in position, and he collapsed against the bed, panting, with Griffin following suit.

For a moment, lost in their post-orgasm daze, it was only the two of them, breathing heavy, the scent of sex on the air and their dicks throbbing, as Griffin continued pumping himself into Nick.

It was quite a bit later until Nick felt himself unsteadily return to his senses, with a rush of giddiness that couldn't keep him from nervously laughing out loud. _"_ Oh my _god."_

Griffin chuckled against his shoulder, and for the first time Nick noticed that the other man had his arms wrapped around him, his cock still buried deep, and Nick nuzzled against Griffin's face. "That was, uh... a lot."

"No shit it was a lot," Nick murmured, still glazed over, his thighs sticky with his own cum. "You were absolutely right, I'm gonna be feeling this for _weeks._ Fuck you."

Griffin laughed even louder, slowly shaking off the fog of sex and rut and returning to himself. "Aw, dude, I wish you could have heard yourself, I've _never_ in my life dreamed you could sound like that. You were crying and whining so loud I felt like there were six of you."

"Still, fuck you," Nick hummed, enjoying how Griffin's knot bulged and throbbed within him, and sent aftershocks shooting across his skin with every tiny jostle of movement.

"It was cute though," Griffin said reflectively. " _You_ were so good. So fucking good. I feel like I melted my goddamn dick off."

"My entire ass feels like a furnace," Nick mused, and Griffin laughed again, burying his face into Nick's neck, and sending a strange pang of longing through him.

"Not to be cheesy, but can we cuddle for a bit?" Griffin said, and Nick could feel his heartbeat, how strong his arms were around him, his soft breaths ticking Nick's fringe of hair.

"Hell yeah, dude," he replied, and Griffin pulled him tighter.

The evening sun burned through the windows, which both had forgotten to cover, and the distant sounds of traffic and city filtered through, sounding so far away from the two of them, lost in their bubble, in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar city.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick didn't remember drifting off until he woke up, in a sudden panic, not recognizing where he was or whose arms here holding him.

He jerked forward, anxiety rushing, until he heard Griffin's soothing voice, "Hey, dude, it's okay. It's just me."

Nick deflated in relief, as the activities of the day came flooding back to him, and he settled back into the covers. "Sorry. Damn. I can't believe I fell _asleep,_ sorry, Griff."

"Nick, it's totally cool. It was only like an hour. And I'm fine just lying here and appreciating how cute you are when you sleep," Griffin said, his voice tinged with something that set off butterflies within Nick. "And, anyways, after that it's no wonder you crashed. You recorded so many things today."

"Yeah, that's why I'm so exhausted?" Nick teased, "not because you fucked me into oblivion?"

"Hmm. That too." Griffin kissed the back of Nick's neck. "I think my knot's gone down. And, uh, considering how all the nut's already gotten gross we should probably tidy up."

"Shit, yeah, I guess so."

Griffin shakily withdrew himself from inside of Nick, every inch he pulled out feeling like an eternity, until he finally emerged with a _plop_ and a shuddering sigh of pleasure.

He looked over the two of them, sweaty, Nick's hair tousled and wild, streaks of cum coating their thighs and bellies, Nick's slick still sticking to the two of them.

"We, look like we were teenagers fucking for the first time," Nick said scathingly, and Griffin chuckled.

"I think I'm gonna shower up," Griffin said, and his eye contact with Nick lingered for just a moment too long, and Nick felt shivers erupt within him.

He debated whether he was allowed for just a moment, before pushing his hesitations aside and asking, nervously, "Can I come with you?"

"Absolutely," Griffin answered immediately, smiling in relief, and the two of them, still somewhat unsteady, made their way to the bathroom.

For their credit, they made it until the water was at least running before the kissing began, as Nick crowded Griffin against the fancy tiled wall, steam rising as the water heated up, messily and greedily sucking rough kisses on his neck and collarbone.

"Are-- are you trying to mark me up?" Griffin asked in playful disbelief.

"Maybe."

Griffin laughed, and as usual, the sound rang with delight through Nick's head. He always enjoyed making Griffin laugh, no matter the situation.

"Get in the water, dumbass, it's seven thirty and everyone and their dog is gonna be showering right now," Griffin said, pulling away from Nick and dragging him into the spray.

 _This isn't_ that _weird,_ Nick thought to himself, making stupid faces at Griffin every time they bumped elbows. _Two coworkers, sharing a shower, three inches apart 'cause they might have latent feelings for each other._

"Will you wash my hair?" Nick asked, gesturing towards the shitty hotel conditioner that would probably frizz his bangs to untamable.

"Only if you do me back," Griffin said, pouring a dollop of conditioner and getting to work.

Nick was a tactile person, and even the simplest of touches were enough to set him off. Having his coworker slash fuckbuddy slash _maybe_ crush carding through his hair, rubbing the suds into the strands, massaging his scalp in the warm spray, was a lot to take in.

He let out a breathy moan, once Griffin's fingers drew through the shorn hair of his undercut, and Griffin hesitated for a moment.

"That feel good?" he teased, and he felt Griffin move closer behind him, his presence so real and solid and _there._

"Yes," Nick whispered, and Griffin was pulling him into a hot, open mouthed kiss, nudging him against the slippery tile as the steam swirled and water ran trails across their skin.

Griffin sucked on Nick's lower lip, taking advantage of his position to grab his wrists, force them over his head, and use this as leverage to kiss, bite, and suck at Nick's sensitive skin -- behind his ear, the junction of his collarbone, right above his left nipple, each time sending new whimpers and gasps from the other man.

"Griffin," Nick panted, dizzy from the sensory overload, "you piece of shit. I can't again."

Despite that Griffin could scent the subtle inklings of Nick's heat beginning to return, he relented, letting him go.

"You still gotta wash my hair, though."

"Deal."

 

* * *

 

 

Nick hadn't brought his suitcase from his room, but he didn't want to leave.

"I have an extra pair of bed clothes," Griffin offered, and Nick pretending to gripe and refuse, but ended up relenting.

After stripping the soiled sheets, bundling them up and leaving a tip in advance hoping room service won't hate them _that_ badly, the two cuddled together on the bed, watching asinine late-night movies, eating ice cream sandwiches, and arguing over who got to be the big spoon.

Nick ended up curling around Griffin, locking him in tight embrace, and burying himself in his reassuring and calming scent. The lights of the city flashed in the distance, and onscreen, Jonah Hill was filling detergent bottles with alcohol while Micheal Cera sung for a gang.

"Hey," Nick murmured to a half-asleep Griffin, "this is kinda nice."

Griffin hummed drowsily in response, holding Nick's hand against his chest. "Yeah, it is."

Nick watched Griffin fall asleep and tried not to think about how temporary it was, and enjoy the fleeting moments while they lasted.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick woke up horny, which was not unusual. What _was_ peculiar about his situation, was his coworker still snoozing within his arms, tormenting Nick's morning wood that throbbed against his sweatpants.

The tv was still on, showing a movie Nick didn't recognized, and he switched channels to some cartoon while setting the volume to low.

He retrieved his phone, lying a foot away, without disturbing Griffin, and pressed the home button to be greeted by a string of texts from Pat.

 **Pat, 11:42 PM**  
Where tf are you dude I haven't seen you all evening

 **Pat, 12:29 AM** ****  
Seriously Nick I hope ur okay  
?

 **Pat, 1:03 AM** **  
**???????

 **Pat, 1:51 AM** **  
** Well I hope you're just dicking down somewhere and not getting stabbed. Pls text me when you wake up hopefully. Gnight dude

Nick cursed silently, wondering how delirious he must have been from heat to forget texting his hotel roommate.

 **Nick, 9:40 AM**  
hey sorry my phone died last nite and i couldnt find my charger hope u didnt actualy worry  
i stayed the night with griffin and everythings cool

Pat responded far too quickly for Nick's liking, his phone chiming as soon as he set it down.

 **Pat, 9:41 AM**  
Of course I didn't actually worry about you Nick I honestly didn't expect you to stay in the room  
Glad to hear you're fine tho  
Is everything good with Griffin?

Nick took a moment to consider his words before responding.

 **Nick, 9:43 AM**  
yea everthings good. way more than good

Pat replied immediately with nothing more than the eyes emoji, and Nick chuckled.

 **Nick, 9:43 AM**  
take that whatever way u like buddy

 **Pat, 9:44 AM**  
...we'll talk about this more later

Nick grinned and tossed his phone to the side, his muscles aching to stretch but he didn't want to move from his position. He needed Griffin to wake up and immediately feel how horny Nick was.

There was, though, the lingering doubt that Griffin would awake and regret every event of the past night and politely, painfully politely in the way only Griffin could manage, eject Nick from his room, but Nick refused to even consider that.

Nick started sucking a patch of Griffin's skin, right on the joint between his shoulder and neck, kneading and nipping and suckling, until he managed to bruise him up sufficiently.

He had just begun on a second hickey, right above Griffin's shoulder blade, when the other man began to stir, humming in pleasure.

"G'morning," Nick said, resting his chin on Griffin's arm and watching him stir and open his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning yourself," he said, arching back into Nick's body, brushing against his erection in a way that forced Nick to bite his lip to prevent a moan.

Yet Griffin had no response, though Nick _knew_ he could feel him, and despite himself he pulled Griffin closer and humped deliberately against his backside.

"Good _morning_ ," Nick insisted, knowing he was being pushy and bratty but unable to stop himself.

"Hmmm," Griffin said, teasingly, rolling himself over to look Nick face-to-face. "How'd you sleep, bud? I know this room's a lil smaller than yours but I hope it was sufficient--"

Nick huffed, glaring into Griffin's sleepy, happy eyes. "I slept fine."

Stretching out his limbs like a cat, Griffin rolled onto his belly and reached for his phone and glasses. "I fuckin' love sleeping in hotels, man, it's the only time I feel like I'm being properly cared for. Though I do miss my Casper™ Mattress back at home--"

"Griffin," Nick said exasperatedly, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair, and Griffin looked up through his glasses.

"Aww, your hair looks so fluffy first thing in the morning," he purred. "Look at it, stickin' out to the side--"

 _"Griffin."_ Nick lay across the other man's back, gripping his shoulders and rubbing himself deliberately against his ass.

"Hm," Griffin said again, and Nick sighed.

"If you don't want t--"

"Awh, I might." Griffin's voice deepened, into a honeying, husky tone that sent Nick rigid. "Is my little omega frustrated?"

Nick's heart was in his throat when he meekly replied, "Yeah."

"Mm, my poor horny little omega." Griffin rolled to his back, repositioning them so Nick was straddling his hips, and Nick realized that Griffin was very, _very_ hard.

"Oh."

"What are you gonna do about this?" Griffin chided sleepily, pulling a pillow under his head and tucking his arms behind it. "After all you're so _vibrant_ this morning..."

"Fuck you," Nick murmured, his nether regions pounding in sudden desperation at seeing Griffin tenting his flimsy pajama pants, and he felt himself slick up at once.

"If you're horny, guess you're gonna have to do something about it," Griffin sighed, and Nick got to work.

He was not-quite awake, still hazy both from the fog of sleep and arousal, and he did _not_ have to patience for undressing just for this. Nick sat up to tug down his pajama pants, letting his length spring forward, eager and heavy, before he got to work on Griffin's pants.

"Right to the point, huh?" he murmured.

"Shut up, Griffin."

Nick pulled the elastic of Griffin's pants over his arousal, sliding them down to his knees, before going to work on his boxers.

Already the alpha scent was making Nick's head swim, and as he tugged down the fabric to see Griffin's swollen, flushed cock, he needed to take a moment to breathe.

"You okay, Nick?" Griffin started to ask in genuine concern, starting to sit up, but Nick pushed him back down.

"I've _got this_ ," he insisted, and the determination in Nick's eyes was _super_ hot.

Nick unlaced his legs from around Griffin's sides to lay on his belly, staring up at Griffin's face from across the length of his body, resting his cheek against Griffin's thigh and exhaling hot torturous breaths across Griffin's dick.

"Hey," Griffin said, and watching his half-sleepy shift from snide to simpering was delightful.

His fingers traced their way from Griffin's inner thighs, over his perineum, cupping his balls to settle at the base of his shaft, curving across the knot.

He was leaking already, and Nick gave a tentative lick, watching Griffin's facial journey as he immediately crumbled and started gasping for breath.

"Uhh, _fuck_ , Nick..."

"Awh, my poor horny little alpha," Nick mocked in delight, and took Griffin's cock in as deep as he could, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking and watching the spasms of pleasure wrack Griffin's face.

He pulled his mouth slowly and agonizingly off Griffin's length, his tongue dragging a long stripe over the underside and pulling off to swirl over the tip, and Nick saw stars pop in Griffin's vision.

"Nick, _Nicolas,_ that feels so-o- _o-o-o good,"_ Griffin panted, trying to suppress the tiny jerks of his hips as Nick repositioned to grip the base further and start jacking him while suckling at the head of his cock.

He felt Griffin's knot tense under his fingers, as Griffin swore and moaned and writhed, unable to stop his hips bucking upwards.

Finally Nick pulled off, Griffin's taste musky on his tongue, a long trail of saliva and cum still connecting them in a way that Nick couldn't believe wasn't scripted from a porno.

"How's that?" Nick said, pulling himself to his elbows to re-settle himself straddling Griffin's hips.

"G...good boy," Griffin breathed, flushed and eyes drooping and full of affection. "That's good, so _fucking_ good Nick, you're amazing and your tongue is _magical_."

Griffin's praise made Nick's skin tingle, buzzing in the back of his mind with the crispness of it. He liked being called a good boy.

His hole was begging to be filled, almost painful longing at being so close to Griffin's cock, but Nick settled back on his knees and started touching himself, slowly, jacking himself and watching Griffin's pained reaction.

 _"Please,_ Nick," he cried out, brokenly, "God you look so fucking amazing and delicious and I wanna touch you so bad, and fuck you seven ways to tomorrow, _please_ get on my dick right now or I'll fuck you into the headboard."

Nick shifted his hips so their dicks were touching, throbbing against each other, so close but so far from where Griffin needed it. "Beg for it."

" _Damn_ it, Nick, _pl-e-e-ea-ea-se?_ " Griffin whined, his voice taking on a high, breathy pitch Nick associated with his pleading that made him shiver. _"Please_ , Nicolas, I've been so good to you, I've st-stayed put just like you wanted, I _need_ this. C'mon, Nick, Ni-ick..."

Griffin cut off with a choked groan as Nick lowered himself onto Griffin's cock, balancing himself off his knees, slowly sliding himself on as his eyes fluttered, taking it bit by bit.

He wanted to just ram himself down and ride that dick for dear life, but he knew taking his time would wreck Griffin, and he was absolutely correct.

"Nick, come ON Nick," Griffin panted, twisting his hips and trying to buck upwards, "please, bud, give it to me..."

"You look so cute when you beg," Nick teased, undercut somewhat by his broken, breathy voice.

He lowered himself to the hilt, flush with Griffin's groin, giving a shuddering sigh at feeling the thick length pulse inside him.

Nick grabbed Griffin's hips, adjusted his own, and started rocking himself, up and down over Griffin's dick, and oh _god_ it felt delightful, filling him up just right and hitting all the right spots and feeling so much better than any toy he'd used before to satiate his heats--

"Fuck yeah, baby, that's the spot," Nick breathed, rubbing the tip of Griffin's cock inside himself, listening to the other man’s huffs and groans. "Mm, god, right there..."

"Nick..."

Ignoring Griffin's mewls, Nick rolled his hips again, panting from the effort and the building, tense pleasure in his belly, and rocked himself from side to hide on his knees, Griffin's cock twisting and swollen within him.

"Fuck, Nick!" Griffin cried, digging his head into his shoulder. "I'm, close, I'm gonna come _soon..."_

The pressure in his abdomen was hot, building, so close to boiling over, and Nick slumped forward, panting, to resume just bouncing his hips on Griffin's cock, so full, so deep and fulfilling in him, and he was close, _so_ fucking close--

Nick felt the verge of his orgasm, dancing before his eyes, and he ground himself down, Griffin's knot sliding inside him and the sudden burst of sensation tipped him over the edge.

It was white-hot, more raw and real than last night, and he still felt cognizant enough to watch himself come, thick strands striping Griffin's shirt, and Griffin's own face, eyes screwed shut in desperation, as he felt the other man's cum unload deep within him.

The sight of it was so _hot_ it kept Nick going, still rutting against Griffin's knot, his cock throbbing and oversensitive but he was lost in the white-hot pleasure until he heard Griffin cry out for him to stop.

He slumped backwards against Griffin's knees, tied with the other man and still filling up with his cum.

He watched Griffin's face, mouth agape and gasping for breath, staring wordlessly at the ceiling as his hips gave tiny jolts from the aftershocks.

"You," Griffin started as soon as he regained his breath, "are a class-A _jackass,_ and I love you for it."

"I know," Nick purred, trying to pull himself up and failing as his ass was currently glued to Griffin's crotch. "Your moans are just like the 'fake' ones you do in our vids, when you come."

Griffin's eyes fluttered shut with a sigh. "Shut up and lemme snuggle you."

"No way dude, my nut's all over your shirt." Nick tugged the hem of it up and over Griffin's arms, and tossed the soiled clothes to the corner. "We can hug for a bit but r'member we gotta be on the game floor at noon, and I swear to god you better be out of me by then."

"We'll see," Griffin said, kissing Nick's face. "Fuck you for the hickey, by the way."

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed long, tiring, but fun. Lots of recording, lots of game demo-ing, lots of silliness and playing for the cameras and back-and-forth banter with coworkers.

Nick saw Pat when they had settled into a let's play session, the other man giving Nick a questioning look, inclining his head to where Griffin stood, chatting with Chris Grant, and Nick responded by licking his lips suggestively, to which Pat decided he didn't want to know.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the week was up, and they both _really_ needed to head out to avoid hotel charges, Nick was, to put it short, in a moderate panic. His heat had somewhat subsided, still a dull ache that made him much rowdier than usual but the presence of an alpha had helped still it.

But the fact remained Nick didn't want to be separated from Griffin. It had taken this long for this to happen -- this scenario he had fantasized over for embarrassingly long -- and coming to terms with its end was painful.

He tried to lock away all the happiness and intimate moments, but as time slipped by, he only felt more and more anxious.

The soft, secluded little bubble they existed in, for such a short time, had burst, and the pains and stresses and burdens of life had returned.

Griffin unlocked the door, as Nick stopped by to pick up some things from his room, and as soon as the door opened Nick crashed into his arms.

"Hey, uh. God. I hope this isn't sappy," Nick mumured into Griffin's shirt, hoping the plaid would muffle his words. "But I'm gonna miss you. This week was... some of the happiest I've felt in a while. And you were a big part of that. Sure I love being up here with everyone, but you... made it special. And, yeah, the sex was great but I really just love being around you."

Nick trailed off, tightening his hold around Griffin, obtaining small relief from the fact that he hadn't lessened his grip or tried to drop the embrace. "I just wanted you to know how much this meant to me, I guess. Thanks."

He dropped his arms, pulled away from Griffin, who's hands still lingered by his sides, and Nick didn't look the other man in the eyes. He didn't want him to see the dumb sappy tears that threatened to appear, and he made his voice sound gruff to hide his choked voice. "Lemme just grab my things. And, uh, here." He passed Griffin the clothes he had borrowed on the first night.

Before he could head off, Griffin's grabbed his arm to stop him. "Nick, wait."

And like a good little omega, he obeyed.

"Look at me."

Nick did, and felt his heart wrench to see Griffin was misty-eyed as well.

"Buddy..."

"Hey, Grif, it's okay." Nick did his best to crack a smile. "I'm gonna be fine. I dunno why I'm getting so emo out of nowhere."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Griffin said softly, and as if by sync they both moved in for the kiss at the same time.

It was softer, gentler, more chaste and more emotional than any of their previous kisses, and Nick let himself have one single tear.

Nick was the first to pull away, smiling brokenly, looking over Griffin's concerned expression. "Ha... this sucks."

"This sucks major balls," Griffin agreed, "and hey, listen. I don't wanna stop this either. I feel so relaxed and happy with you, y'know? And..." Griffin trailed off, uncertainly. "I mean, uh, if you don't wanna that's fine. Don't worry about it. But if you wanna keep meeting up like this..."

The suggestion, which Nick had been to anxious to even entertain to himself, made him light up. "Fuck, yeah, of course, Griffin."

"Totally in just a chill, casual way," he continued, smiling slyly. "Y'know, just coworkers slash friends slash fuckbuddies. If your heats ever get... y'know... like that."

"I'll be sure to let you know," Nick said.

Leaving the hotel, taking the cab together to the airport, all passed in a blur. Nick's flight left an hour after Griffin's, so they went together, and they spent the trip in lighthearted, friendly banter.

Just like always, Nick thought. Nothing's changed. On Wednesday we'll get back and record a new episode of Touch the Skyrim, just like we always do.

Nick hugged Griffin goodbye, lingering just a bit longer than usual, whispering mutual "miss ya"s into each other's ears. He watched Griffin disappear down the strip, and wandered off to kill time.

He'd see Griffin again soon. Just like they always did.

 


End file.
